


Violeta

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian is a good kid, Drugs, Family Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Slade is actually a villain here, Tim Drake Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: “¿Sabes qué es esto?” pregunta Slade mientras levanta la ampolleta para que Tim la vea mejor.Es un liquido espeso y violeta, brillante aun a través del material del envase. Pero Tim no lo reconoce.“Sabes perfectamente que no, ¿Cuál es el punto de preguntar?”
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	Violeta

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para un giveaway que hice en twitter.

Tim realmente no esperaba estar en esta situación, no ahora que era Red Robin, no ahora que tenía dieciocho años, no con Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke, de todas las personas.

Pero aquí está, atado de manos y pies, desprovisto de su cinturón, capa, guantes, botas y antifaz. Su cuerpo está firmemente atado a una silla en medio de una habitación oscura y ligeramente fría. Además de la silla, el único mueble es una mesa larga de madera cerca de la puerta firmemente cerrada, sobre dicha mesa, diversos tipos de armas son cuidadosamente colocadas e inspeccionadas por Slade, quien ha dejado su máscara de lado e ignora a Tim de forma casi astronómica.

Lo peor del asunto es que Red Robin no había notado que le seguían, tampoco vio venir el golpe de Slade que lo dejó inconsciente, y encima de todo, no tiene la menor idea de qué es lo que quiere el mercenario.

(Si Slade fuera a llevarlo con Ra’s, seguramente ya lo habría hecho, ¿verdad? Lo que significa que esto es personal).

Tim toma aire tan silencioso como puede antes de aclararse la garganta, llamando la atención del mercenario, quien se gira para mirarlo y deja salir una risilla.

“Por fin despertaste, Drake.”

El ojiazul no puede evitar hacer una mueca al escuchar su apellido, su mente recreando la imagen de Damian por mera costumbre.

“¿Puedo preguntar qué tanto hago aquí? ¿O debo esperar un grupo de ninjas llevándome a rastras en unas horas?”

Slade deja su pistola sobre la mesa con extremo cuidado y camina hacia el vigilante, el rostro ligeramente divertido mientras se coloca frente al chico con los brazos cruzados.

“¿Qué te hace creer que fue él quien me mandó a capturarte?”

De nuevo, Tim no piensa que sea Ra’s quien organizó este secuestro (o lo que sea que esté pasando), pero no hay demasiadas opciones (o quizás sí, si comienza a contar a todos esos bajos líderes de mafia y dueños de prostíbulos que ha destruido como posibles contratistas de Deathstroke). Pensando de forma crítica, su mejor opción es Ra’s, quien lo mantendría vivo, dando tiempo suficiente para que Batman y los demás se den cuenta de su desaparición.

“¿Debo asumir que fue alguien más? ¿Black Mask? ¿Two-Face?”

El mercenario baja la cabeza un poco, suficiente para que, si Tim levanta el rostro, sus miradas puedan chocar. Pero Tim no le da el gusto y mantiene sus ojos fijos en la armadura de pecho del mayor, tensando los labios para detener el nerviosismo que le invade al tener al asesino tan cerca. Y no pueden culparlo de ponerse nervioso, Tim sabe lo que Slade ha hecho y sinceramente, no le emociona la idea de ser torturado hasta morir.

“Me temo que no, Drake. No hay nadie detrás de esto.”

Tim parpadea y por fin levanta la cabeza, mirando a los ojos a Slade.

“Tú me secuestraste… ¿Por tus propios motivos?”

“Tsk, suena a que te parece imposible.”

“A decir verdad, creí que tu obsesión era con Nightwing. O con el actual Robin quien casi resulta ser tu hijo.”

Slade frunce el ceño.

“Obsesión es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿estás seguro de que quieres usarla?”

“¿Por qué me secuestraste a mí? Difícilmente hemos tenido más de dos encuentros,” comenta Tim al tiempo que suelta aire con un falso hastío, “Si esperas que Batman te pague una recompensa, espera sentado, él no negocia con villanos·”

Deathstroke pone sus manos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla, acercándose aun más al atado Tim y acortando las distancias entre sus rostros de tal forma que sus narices casi se tocan.

(Tim siente un ligero rubor cubrir sus mejillas).

“No espero que papi-Batman me pague por liberarte, de hecho, no planeo que note tu ausencia hasta que te deje en su puerta.”

Tim se muerde la lengua antes de volver a hablar, “¿Vas a decirme qué rayos planeas lograr con esto? ¿O mínimo darme una razón?”

Slade sonríe de nuevo al tiempo que una de sus manos saca una ampolleta pequeñísima de color violeta de su cinturón.

“¿Sabes qué es esto?” pregunta Slade mientras levanta la ampolleta para que Tim la vea mejor.

Es un liquido espeso y violeta, brillante aun a través del material del envase. Pero Tim no lo reconoce.

“Sabes perfectamente que no, ¿Cuál es el punto de preguntar?”

El mayor deja de sonreír y, con un movimiento rápido, aprieta la nariz de Tim con fuerza, evitando que respire.

Tim, sabiendo cual es el plan de Deathstroke, aguanta la respiración cuanto puede. Pero pasan los minutos y, eventualmente, tiene que abrir la boca para tomar aire. Ahí, Slade abre la ampolleta y deja caer su contenido (el equivalente a un pequeño sorbo de agua) sobre la boca de Tim, después, poner una mano sobre los labios y otra sobre la quijada del chico, obligándolo a tragar el misterioso líquido.

Una vez que Slade considera que Tim debe haberse pasado el trago, quita sus manos del cuerpo del menor, dejando que Tim tosa con fuerza, sintiendo la garganta cosquillear y la lengua caliente.

“¿Qué diablos me diste?”

Slade sonríe al tiempo que comienza a deshacer los nudos que mantiene las manos de Tim atadas por detrás de la silla, y seria un alivio de no ser porque, justo en ese momento, el ojiazul comienza a sentirse arder y sin posibilidad de mover su cuerpo.

“¿Pe-Pero que…?”

“Yo no gastaría mis energías, Drake,” advierte Slade al tiempo que deshace de forma experta las ataduras, levantando a Tim sin dificultad alguna y tumbándolo al suelo frio, “Vas a necesitarlas.”

Una vez que yace en el suelo por completo, Tim confirma que no puede moverse, no está inmóvil simplemente su cuerpo no responde. Es como el sedante más fuerte del mundo y una especie de fiebre comienza a nublar su mente.

Y entonces lo siente, un calor que conoce bien y que crece desde su vientre, y…

“Un afrodisiaco,” murmura Tim en un jadeo, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza al tiempo que siente su entrepierna comenzar a doler.

Slade se coloca encima de él, orgulloso y satisfecho.

“Es una nueva formula de Poison Ivy, la robé de su escondite no hace mucho y la probé con uno de mis objetivos más recientes. Tras estudiar sus efectos, decidí replicar la formula.”

Tim ve como Slade coloca una de sus manos sobre su vientre, subiendo la camisa roja poco a poco, dejando descubierto su abdomen. El héroe traga saliva.

“¿Por qué haces esto?”

Slade se acerca su rostro, casi como si fuera a darle un beso.

“Batman ha estado interfiriendo demasiado con mis contratos en Gotham, es tiempo de que aprenda a respetar lo ajeno.”

Una rodilla separa las piernas del ojiazul y Tim simplemente cierra los ojos, luchando contra el temblor que comienza a invadir su cuerpo.

Lo que pasa después… Bueno, Tim trata de no pensar en ello.

*

*

Es Damian quien nota la ausencia de Red Robin y quien comunica a Batman de ella casi al instante de notarlo, por lo que Nightwing, Robin y Batman entran a la baticueva con pasos acelerados, dirigiéndose hacia la computadora ante la mirada intrigada de Alfred.

“Deberíamos llamar a Oráculo,” aconseja Dick mientras se apoya en el teclado, dejando que Bruce comience a buscar el chip de rastreo de Tim.

“Ya le pregunté, dijo que no podía encontrarlo. Alguien debió electrocutarlo y su chip se apagó,” comenta Damian a la vez que Bruce confirma las palabras del niño con el resultado de la computadora.

No pueden rastrear a Tim con el chip, solo les queda buscarlo de la forma clásica: con las cámaras e la ciudad.

“Computadora: Busca a Red Robin” ordena Bruce con una falsa calma que Dick conoce bien. Y es que no es normal que Tim desparezca, al menos no desde que Bruce volvió y que todos (Dick, Damian, Tim, Jason, Bruce) decidieron hacer un esfuerzo para convivir de forma decente y trabajar en equipo.

Mientras la computadora piensa, suena el comunicador de Batman. Es Red Hood, lo cual es inusual, por decir lo menos.

“Jason,” responde Bruce con cierta sorpresa, poniéndolo en alta voz. Del otro lado se escucha un carraspeo.

“B., creo que ocupas venir para acá.”

“Jason, estamos buscando a Tim, si Damian está en lo correcto, lleva casi seis horas desaparecido…”

Jason suspira del otro lado de la línea, llamando la atención de Dick y Damian.

“No lo busques más, ya lo encontré.”

Y es Alfred, quien iba llegando a la escena con unas botellas de agua y seguido por el gato, quien identifica el tono de tristeza en la voz de Jason.

Solo puede significar que Tim no está bien.

*

*

Tim está lo opuesto de bien.

Jason lo encontró sobre el techo de la torre Wayne mientras hacía su patrullaje. La camisa roja y la capa negra habían llamado su atención, además de que casi nadie visitaba la terraza de la torre debido a la obscena altura de esta, el riesgo de caerse y morir era demasiado.

Al aterrizar a lado del cuerpo, Jason confirmó que se trataba de un muy inconsciente Tim. La situación ya pintaba muy mal, pero logró ponerse mucho peor de forma rápida e injusta.

Para empezar, el traje estaba rasgado en las partes del pecho y los muslos. Su cinturón, guantes y botas no se veían por ningún lado. Estaba cubierto de sangre, desde el rostro (donde sus labios estaban partidos y su piel cubierta de moretones) hasta los pies. Al tratar de levantarlo, Jason reparó en otro detalle.

El traje estaba roto de la entrepierna, y al mover a Tim, Jason pudo reconocer un tapón de color anaranjado.

Jason tuvo que soltar a Tim por un momento inundado por las nauseas y ganas asesinas que estaban comenzando a llenar su mente: Alguien había abusado de Tim.

Al tiempo que sacaba su comunicador para llamar a Batman, vislumbró una nota en la capa de Red Robin.

Era una letra cursiva algo torpe pero muy legible, escrita en tinta roja y sobre papel grisáceo.

_“Para Batman._

_Atte. Deathstroke”_

Jason había logrado contener su furia lo suficiente para mantener el protocolo de los Robins y llamar a Batman, gracias a eso, ahora Tim descansaba limpio y vendado sobre la camilla de la cueva, donde Alfred estaba sentado a lado, acariciándole el cabello azabache mientras monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Leslie se había ido minutos atrás, necesitando resurtirse de algunas medicinas antes de volver a la cueva ara revisar a Tim.

Así, Alfred cuida de Tim mientras tres ex Robin y Batman miran desde lejos, puños cerrados y firmemente apoyados sobre la pared. Jason puede ver que Bruce es el más afectado, a fin de cuentas, la nota dejaba en claro para quien fue dirigido este ataque, pero Jason también puede ver la furia en los ojos de Damian, quien no hace mucho estaba, por decirlo así, de visita con Slade, quien en ese entonces había tenido muy altas probabilidades de ser el padre de biológico del niño.

Claro, todo resultó ser una farsa planeada por Talía, pero Jason no puede culpar al niño de sentirse desconcertado y hasta asustado, a fin de cuentas, él estuvo viviendo bajo el mismo techo del hombre que acaba de arrojarles el cuerpo magullado y abusado de Tim, el único de ellos que nunca tuvo ninguna verdadera pelea con Slade, el único al que debió mantener fuera de esto.

Jason desearía haber podido mantener en secreto esto, principalmente, porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Tim cuando despierte.

Por el momento, Todd tiene una sensación ansiosa en sus manos, un cosquilleo en sus dedos que pide por buscar a Slade y meterle un tiro en la cabeza. Dick y Damian no se ven mucho mejor, al mayor le tiemblan los puños y Damian tiene una mirada oscura y llena de rencor.

Bruce… Bruce está guardándose todo, un rostro estoico que esconde una furia indomable, el tipo de furia que hace tentador para el murciélago el cruzar la línea.

Jason sabe que Bruce no lo hará, y no, no es porque esté comparando esto con su muerte o la de Damian, sino porque Tim no perdonaría que Batman matara por él. Y de la misma forma, Jason sabe que, si va y mata a Slade, va a decepcionar al chico.

La voz de Alfred saca a Jason de sus pensamientos.

“Está despertando,” anuncia con suavidad, indicándoles con un movimiento de cabeza que pueden acercarse. Los cuatro le hacen caso, rodeando la camilla de Tim al tiempo que un par de ojos azules se abren con cansancio y sueño.

“¿Bruce…?” murmura Tim con la voz ronca, estirando su mano en la sábana. El murciélago, entendiendo la indirecta, la toma entre las suyas. Por su parte, Jason y Dick se sientan en las esquinas de la cama, y para Red Hood no pasa desapercibido que Damian se coloca al lado opuesto de Bruce, tomando la mano izquierda de Tim casi a escondidas y mirando hacia el suelo.

“Tranquilo, Tim. Estamos aquí, ya estás en casa.”

Tim le sonríe a Bruce y se levanta un poco para esconder su rostro en el pecho del murciélago, pero incluso así, Jason puede ver la lágrima traicionera que recorre su mejilla.

*

*

“Drake,” dice Damian al abrir la puerta con una sola mano, cargando lo que parece ser una malteada de chocolate en la otra y un rostro ligeramente acongojado.

En el cuarto, Tim está recostado sobre la cama, encima de las sabanas y con el cabello aun mojado de la ducha. Su piel sigue vendada y tiene una gasa en la mejilla, cubriendo un corte que lamentablemente va a dejar cicatriz. Está vistiendo su playera de Superboy que lo hace ver aun más delgado y unos pants blancos de ejercicio. El chico se gira lentamente hasta que está viendo a Damian frente suyo, quien le ofrece la malteada con los ojos esquivos.

“¿Damian?”

“El chocolate es un ligero antidepresivo natural, te hará sentir mejor.”

Tim acepta el vaso y se lo lleva a los labios, haciendo espacio para que Damian se siente a su lado en silencio. El mayor comienza a beber la malteada en pequeños sorbos mientras Damian cruza los brazos.

Y después de varios minutos…

“Realmente quiero matar a Wilson,” establece Damian con la voz firme y enojada, ojos brillantes, pero al mismo tiempo, con una tristeza que Tim no le ha visto en mucho tiempo.

Tim suspira y deja el vaso en el suelo antes de colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Damian.

“¿Cómo iba eso que solías decir?”

Damian levanta la mirada, “Justicia, no venganza.”

“Exacto. Y justo ahora, yo…” Tim traga saliva cuando siente las lagrimas tratando de salir, así que cierra los ojos y atrae a Damian hacia si, el niño, comprensivo, le regresa el abrazo.

“No… No me gusta verte así, Timothy,” admite Damian al tiempo que frota su rostro contra el hombro del mayor.

Tim suelta una risa dolorosa, “Solo quédate así conmigo, solo un rato.”

“Por supuesto.”

*

*

Es Dick quien propone la idea y es Jason quien termina convenciendo a Tim de hacerlo.

De esa forma, los cuatro ex Robins están en una noche de películas planeadas por Dick mismo, los cuatro sobre la fortaleza de mantas y almohadas que han hecho y comiendo palomitas con extra mantequilla (las favoritas de Tim) mientras ven una ridícula película de comedia que ninguno vio en cines (no que alguno de ellos vaya mucho al cine, de hecho, Jason no recuerda la última vez que fue a uno, quizás fue esa vez que Roy lo arrastró a ver Star Wars, quien sabe).

Todo va bien, hasta que los protagonistas tienen una escena de sexo.

Tim no entra en pánico ni nada por el estilo, pero la incomodidad en su cuerpo es obvia y cuando se pone de pie con la excusa de ir al baño, Jason intercambia una mirada con los otros dos héroes antes de levantarse y seguirlo por el pasillo.

Tim está sentado contra la pared, las rodillas levantadas hacia su pecho y la mirada dolida.

“No tienes que hablar de esto conmigo,” dice Jason a forma de saludo mientras se sienta a lado del menor, “Pero quiero que sepas que estoy preocupado, y que estoy aquí, y que lo que sea que necesites…”

Tim le pone una mano sobre el hombro, ojos cristalinos y labios temblando.

“Jason… No. Por favor, solo quiero…”

“Silencio, claro. Perdón.”

Red Robin exhala antes de poner su rostro sobre el hombro de Red Hood, hipando un poco.

Y se quedan en silencio unos minutos, frotando sus cabezas una contra la otra y las manos sin tocarse.

“Lo odio,” admite Tim con la voz quebrada.

Jason lo mira con intensidad antes rodear al chico por completo, obligándolo a esconder su rostro en su pecho.

“Lo sé, babybird. Yo también lo odio.”

*

*

Damian y Alfred acompañan a Tim con Leslie para la última revisión y un vistazo a lo que se podría hacer para borrar la cicatriz que le ha quedado en el rostro.

Mientras, Batman, Nightwing y Red Hood están juntos en una terraza de San Francisco, mirando de lejos a un Slade tomando unas copas con Wintergreen en un bar metros abajo.

“A Tim no le gustaría que lo matáramos,” comenta Dick a la vez que se cruza de brazos y mira de reojo a Jason.

Red Hood bufa bajo el casco, “Créeme, no me faltan ganas de matarlo, pero Tim no estaría de acuerdo. Y en todo caso, va siendo hora de que sea juzgado por todos los inocentes que ha matado.”

Batman da un paso al frente, metiendo una mano bajo su capucha para quitarse el comunicador de la oreja.

“Oráculo dice que la policía estará aquí pronto, será mejor noquear a Slade de una vez.”

Los dos ex Robins asienten, sacando sus respectivas armas y saltando de la terraza junto con Batman.

Horas más tarde, se hace publico que el mercenario Slade Wilson ha sido detenido y enfrentará un juicio por todos los crímenes que ha cometido.

Incluyendo la violación a Timothy Drake-Wayne.

*

*

“Estoy seguro que no se puede escribir en diagonal,” dice Bruce al tiempo que mira a Dick con una ceja alzada.

Dick mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, “¡Claro que sí!”

Jason parpadea y luego mira a Damian, “Estoy segurísimo que no se puede.”

Damian se lleva una mano a la barbilla, “Grayson, creo que te confundiste de juego.”

Tim y Alfred aparecen en escena, cargando varios vasos de limonada y riendo por lo bajo.

“Y por esto,” empieza Tim mientras se sienta entre Jason y Damian, la cicatriz de su mejilla casi invisible, “No jugamos al scrabble en esta casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
